


and i will love with urgency, but not with haste

by figure8



Series: blood is thicker than water [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, vampire!Stiles - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/figure8/pseuds/figure8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Laisse-moi, laisse-moi juste... murmure Derek contre sa peau, ses lèvres brûlantes sur son corps de glace.</p><p>Toucher, goûter, laisser ma trace, marquer, prendre.</p><p>Il est l'image même du self-control, encore parfaitement humain malgré son coeur que Stiles peut entendre battre comme un fou.</p><p>- Tu peux, halète-il. Tu peux, tout ce que tu veux.</p><p>Tu peux tout prendre parce que tout est à toi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and i will love with urgency, but not with haste

**Author's Note:**

> Certainement lisible seul, mais je conseille quand même de lire le premier OS pour saisir comment ils en sont arrivés là. Enjoy !

**\- Laisse-moi, laisse-moi juste...** murmure Derek contre sa peau, ses lèvres brûlantes sur son corps de glace.

Toucher, goûter, laisser ma trace, marquer, _prendre_.

Il est l'image même du self-control, encore parfaitement humain malgré son coeur que Stiles peut entendre battre comme un fou.

 **\- Tu peux,** halète-il. **Tu peux, tout ce que tu veux.**

Tu peux tout prendre parce que tout est à toi.

Il enfouit ses mains dans les mèches noires en bataille tandis que le loup-garou pose une ribambelle de baisers sur son ventre. Son dos s'arque légèrement, pour s'approcher, le plus possible, _le plus possible_. Derek grogne, mordille l'épiderme fin au niveau de ses hanches, joueur.

Ce n'est pas toujours tendre. Il est des jours où Stiles a trop soif pour s'inquiéter de préliminaires, où il laisse sa véritable force couler dans ses muscles et plaque Derek contre le matelas et plonge ses canines acérées dans une veine et _boit_. Où Derek gémit plaintivement sous lui, étourdi par le mélange de douleur et d'envie. Où son corps tremble parce que le loup ne comprend pas pourquoi il se soumet alors que l'humain ne veut que ça, où les deux parts de lui se battent, le laissant ivre de désir et de sensations. D'autres, souvent proches de la pleine lune, où il ne laisse Stiles même pas _bouger_ , et le vampire se laisse faire, tête rejetée en arrière et gorge dégagée, accessible. Où Derek a l'impression d'être un animal mais n'arrive pas à s'en vouloir. Des jours où il répète à moi, à moi, à _moi_ contre Stiles jusqu'à ce que le vampire ne puisse plus dire autre chose que oui, oui, toujours, Derek, à toi, _toujours_ , par tous les _dieux_.

Et puis il y a ces fois là. Le soleil se lève, l'aube est encore rose dehors, Derek se réveille doucement et le regarde, endormi dans leur lit, à peine caché par les fins draps blancs. Il fait glisser son index le long de sa colonne vertébrale, embrasse son épaule pâle avec dévotion. Et Stiles ouvre les yeux, baille comme un chaton et rit, et souffle _je t'aime_ , et ils se permettent un peu de douceur.

 **\- Est-ce que tu...** commence-t-il, mais Stiles le coupe en tirant furtivement sur ses cheveux pour l'obliger à remonter et à l'embrasser.  
 **\- Non.**

Le baiser est brûlant et profond, captant toute son attention pour un moment. Sa langue passe sur les dents du vampire, et il note avec étonnement que les crocs ne sont pas sortis.

 **\- Tu n'as pas bu depuis trois jours,** contre-t-il en se reculant.  
 **\- Je ne veux pas. Viens.**

Stiles ne lui dit pas que la faim rend tout autour de lui plus clair et brillant, la beauté de son amant presque douloureuse et son toucher électrique contre son épiderme. Le lycan ne bouge pas, un air inquiet apparaissant sur son visage. Stiles soupire, roulant des yeux.

**\- Derek, ce n'est pas comme si je risquais quelque chose, je suis _déjà_ mort.**

Il relève suggestivement ses hanches.

 **\- Par contre, j'ai effectivement d'autres besoins naturels assez pressants,** ironise-t-il. **Toi, en moi, là, maintenant, tout de suite, ce serait assez cool. _Viens_ ,** répète-t-il, et c'est presque un ordre.

Derek lâche une petite expiration hâchée, comme s'il se retenait de respirer depuis un bout de temps, et ses mains se meuvent avec l'aisance de l'habitude, vont chercher leur place sur ce corps qu'il connaît par coeur, dont il pourrait retracer les courbes même en étant aveugle.

Il prend son temps, Stiles pliant sous lui, chaque coup de rein affreusement long, une torture. Il veut _ressentir_.

Stiles ferme les yeux, se concentrant sur ses autres sens. Il écoute. Entend le froissement des draps, les sons délicieux qui s'échappent de Derek, délectables parce qu'il en est le responsable. Le lit qui bouge, le bois crissant un peu. Il inspire profondément, humant leurs odeurs, leur odeur. Un sourire vient habiller ses lèvres. Une seule entité. Puis Derek bouge, change l'angle et se laisse aller, et ses paupières se lèvent subitement. Il lâche un « oh ! ». Sa vision se constèle petit à petit d'une myriade de points lumineux et ses mouvements deviennent fiévreux, totalement incoordonnés.

 **\- Je t'aime,** souffle Derek, comme une confession étranglée, sa voix rauque. **Stiles, je...**  
 **\- Je sais, je sais, je sais, moi aussi, _moi aussi_.**

Et tout explose, leurs corps deux champs de bataille dévastés, plus aucune force. Derek retombe sur lui dans un bruit sourd, son nez calé contre sa clavicule. Il renifle, pose un dernier baiser paresseux dans son cou. Stiles enroule un bras autour de lui, main allant reposer dans le bas de son dos. Les iris verts du loup le sondent, et il laisse sortir un petit rire.

 **\- Je pense que tu m'as cassé,** pouffe-t-il, **je ne veux plus jamais bouger. Je vais rester dans ce lit pour _l'éternité_.**

Derek lève les yeux au ciel.

 **\- Personne ne t'a déjà dit qu'être un vampire ne t'autorise absolument pas à imposer ton sens de l'humour terrifiant aux autres ?**  
 **\- C'est drôle parce que je _suis_ un vampire, Der.**  
 **\- Hhm hm.**  
 **\- Si tu t'endors sur moi, je demande le divorce. Tu pèses plus qu'un foutu kangourou. Est-ce que tu savais qu'un kangourou pèse autant qu'une petite voiture ? Et...**  
 **\- Stiles.**  
 **\- Oui.**  
 **\- Tais-toi,** supplie Derek, son sourire lui bouffant la moitié du visage. **S'il te plaît.**

**Author's Note:**

> Et au prochain épisode, ils font quelque chose de constructif, promis juré.


End file.
